


Sonhos

by AmeShiro



Series: EnHiro - Amor que transcende dimensões [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Memories from Another Life, Recovered Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Tatsuya se lembra que seu nome já foi outro e que alguém o chamava por esse outro nome. Mas quem?





	Sonhos

Desde criancinha, Tatsuya sabia que este não era seu nome.

“Tatsuya” podia ser seu nome desde que nasceu, mas ele tinha essa vaga lembrança de ser chamado por outro nome por seus amigos mesmo eles só o chamando assim. E não só sentia seu nome estranho, mas também tinha essa vaga sensação de que algo estava faltando.

Lentamente esse algo era alguém. Alguém que deveria estar jogando bola com ele junto de Midorikawa aqui no campo. Mas quem?

Tatsuya não lembrava exatamente quem era essa pessoa, mas no fundo do seu coração, ele sabia que costumava conhecer essa pessoa o bastante para afirmar que era alguém querido.

Era alguém da sua idade que amava futebol com toda força do seu ser. Era alguém que o interessava muito, que o cativava tanto quanto futebol.

Foram muitas as vezes em que Tatsuya tentava lembrar quem era essa pessoa misteriosa que o chamava em seus sonhos, mas tudo que tinha até então era seu próprio nome. Um nome pelo qual somente aquela pessoa o chamava, seu nome original.

Um nome de outra vida? Ele não sabia com certeza. Só sabia que era seu nome.

Foi por volta dos doze anos que Tatsuya entendeu quem talvez fosse aquela pessoa e foi por causa de um sonho onde ele estava sozinho.

No sonho não havia nada além do que parecia uma fina névoa ao seu redor, todo o resto era pura escuridão sem fim.

Tatsuya podia ouvir aquela pessoa chamando, mas de onde? Não havia nada além dele ali.

A voz estava ficando mais perto e desesperada. O som de alguém correndo agora a acompanhava.

Tatsuya se sentia tonto, havia uma ansiedade tomando conta de si, seu coração batia frenético e a cada passo ecoando ao seu redor, seu coração parecia que iria explodir.

Os passos estavam mais altos e mais próximos. Até que ele ouviu pararem bem atrás dele. Tatsuta tinha sua mão sobre seu coração, queria virar e ver como era, mas seus pés não obedeciam.

Então ele sentiu uma mão gentilmente tocar seu ombro antes de ouvir a voz novamente, só que agora bem perto, ao pé do ouvido, e com calma e ternura chamá-lo.

“Hiroto”

Um arrepio percorreu toda sua espinha e Tatsuya enfim teve forças para se virar e nesse momento, por um só segundo, o bastante apenas para seus olhos verdes se arregalarem de surpresa, ele viu. E acordou.

Tatsuya acordou no meio da noite com Ryuuji o chamando preocupado porque Tatsuya estava chorando dormindo.

— Você ta bem?! Tatsuya?

As coisas ficaram mais claras só depois de se sentar e enxugar as lágrimas do rosto.

— To sim.

— Foi um pesadelo?

Tatsuya balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele sorriu para Midorikawa antes de dizer que estava tudo bem.

— Desculpa por te acordar, não vai acontecer de novo.

— Tatsuya…

Só depois de confirmar mais algumas vezes que tudo estava bem, Midorikawa voltou para a cama dele na parte de cima do beliche.

Tatsuya voltou a deitar, mas ele não dormiu. Seu peito estava doendo de tanto que seu coração batia. Só quando seus batimentos ficaram mais calmos que ele foi pegando no sono, mas mesmo sonolento, tudo que pensava era como essa sensação era boa.

Saber que seu coração não batia de nervoso, mas sim de amor, deixava Tatsuya tão feliz. Porque ele enfim lembrou quem era aquela pessoa. Ele já sabia que era alguém importante pra si, mas não fazia ideia do quanto. E era tanto! E era tão bom lembrar.

Ele queria dormir depressa, queria vê-lo logo e decorar cada parte do seu rosto pra nunca mais esquecer.

Aquele rosto redondo, com sorriso contagiante e olhos castanhos brilhantes sempre tão felizes.

— Endou. — Hiroto gemeu enfim caindo no sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia sobre IE!
> 
> É bom revisitar e escrever sobre ships de fandons antigos, né?


End file.
